Sing To Me
by storycat12
Summary: PJO songfics. I'm bored so I decided to write this. Send me songs and possibly even OCs through reviews. Make sure to put who you want your OCs to end up with and what song to put in. Only slight singfics, so don't be disappointed when the whole song isn't written in.
1. Tear Drops on my Guitar

**I've decided to do a bunch of songfics while I write The Missing Gods. Since it is summer break, I have plenty of free time. I'll be stuck at home for the next three weeks, so I should be writing more and more.**

**This is a slight songfic for Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Characters are Piper, Jason, and Reyna. They might seem a bit OOC, but that's kind of the point. Enjoy!**

**Piper P.O.V**

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want  
And I'm needing  
Everything that we could be_

I watched as Jason talked to Reyna. They seemed so happy together, so in love. They were everything I wanted Jason and I could be. Too bad he was in love with her and not me.

Jason walked over to me and talked. He smiled and told me about everything that was going on. I listened and listened, even though I had no desire to hear about Reyna.

"I swear, Pipes, I think I'm in love," Jason said, looking down at me and smiling happily. I faked a smile back and nodded. I wanted to laugh. I knew he was in love. Anyone could see it by how he almost skips when he walks and smiles more. I could tell Reyna was in love too. She laughs more and smiles whenever he's around. I felt bad for being jealous and wishing it was me.

He doesn't know how much I love him. He doesn't realize that every night, I cry myself to sleep, clenching his picture in my hand. He doesn't realize that every day I see them together, I want to go curl up and cry. It isn't his fault. He's in love; just not with me.

Later, Annabeth saw me walking by myself on the beach. She walked over to me and walked with me.

"Are you alright, Piper?" she asked softly. For the first time, I actually wanted to break down and tell her everything. So I shook my head and looked at her with tearful eyes. She hugged me tightly. It dawned on me that she had felt something similar with Percy and Rachel. She had told me that for awhile, she thought that Percy loved Rachel. But, it wasn't true. Jason really did love Reyna. It wasn't just jealousy; it was the real thing.

I burst into tears. "Shh." She didn't say it'll be alright. She didn't say that it was alright, because it really wasn't. I was in love with a boy who was in love with someone else. I sobbed into her shoulder. It was the first time I had ever thought of Annabeth being more than just someone who needed comfort. Now she seemed like an older sister, a true leader who comforts others.

"Piper, come on." Rachel and Thalia came up to us and the three took my arms and led me away to the Artemis cabin. Hazel joined us and they tried to cheer me up. We had a girl's night in the Artemis cabin. But, after they fell asleep, I took out a picture of Jason, Leo, and I. Tears fell down my face and I looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wanted so badly to just stop. I put his picture down and hoped to sleep tonight.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Send me suggestions and songs that I should do for couples, whether romantic, sad, angry, etc. I'm thinking about even bringing OCs in, so send me your OCs. Review!**


	2. Ours

**This is Ours by Taylor Swift. Guess the couple! It'll be kind of obvious, don't worry!**

_Elevator and buttons and morning air  
Strangers, silence, makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

I was in the elevator, making my way up. I couldn't wait until I was done. I would be able to see him. For the first time ever, I actually wanted to finish up on Olympus.

_Seems there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge us like they know about me and you_

My mother still disapproves of our relationship. I really didn't care. We would never break up, at least if I had anything to do about it. All I had ever wanted was something that was permanent. I really hoped that this was the case with our relationship.

It wasn't like anyone could judge us. Our love is ours, not theirs. They can't take what's ours.

His father didn't mind our relationship. His mother loved the fact that we were finally together. My father didn't even know about it. If he did, he either wouldn't care or would take my mother's side.

But it didn't matter, because my choice would always be him. He was mine, and I was his. This love was ours. They can't take it, we wouldn't let them.

_It's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong_

They can't tell us it's wrong because it's our choice. We are in love and they can't do anything about it. It made me feel like a kid to think that.

When I finally finished work, I rushed down the elevator and outside. There he was, waiting for me like he promised. I smiled.

"Come on, let's go to Camp."

**I think I made that one a bit obvious, didn't I? I thought the song was pretty perfect for those two, especially the **_**Seems there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge us like they know about me and you **_**part. Right? Kind of short though. I couldn't think of anything else to write, however. I'll try and have more soon!**

**And I know this definitely isn't my best work, but I'm trying. ****Remember to review and send me suggestions! Plus, I like it when you review. It makes me feel so special!**


	3. Iris

**Third songfic! This one is about Thalia and Nico. The song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you enjoy!**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

I would give up the Hunters for him, give up forever. I knew if he could, he would too. If only I could know for sure.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Every time I was with him, I never wanted to leave. I just wanted to stay with him forever.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

I never wanted to leave because I knew I would miss him when I did. And even though I would leave the Hunters for him, I knew that sooner or later it would be over.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'__Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

If the world could see me, they wouldn't understand. Not even Annabeth could truly understand me. But for some reason, I want him to see me for who I was, who I really am. I want him to know who I am.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

He would try unsuccessfully to fight those nonexistent tears when he was alone. I know; sometimes I would see him when I did the same.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

With our lives, it's just like the movies. You know those movies with the hero and the pain and sorrow. Sometimes, we just bleed to know we are alive and real.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'__Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

The world wouldn't understand the true Thalia Grace. Right now, they see a girl who got her heart broken and went to the Hunters. But who I am, isn't who I act like I am.

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

When everything's broken, I knew all I would want is to make sure he knew who I am. Who I truly am.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want him to know who I am. I want him to know why I joined the Hunters, and why I would leave the Hunters for him in a matter of seconds.

**Good, right? Sorry for you Thalico haters! You could always have just skipped it. And just because I did Thalico, doesn't mean I won't put an OC in with Nico or Thalia. If you want one, just send me them. I promise I'll do my best.**


	4. Sparks Fly

**Thanks so much for reading! This one is another Percebeth and the song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're that kind of reckless_

I knew as I walked next to him, he could blow me over with just one look. And I know it sounds kind of sappy, but it's true.He's definitely the kind that was reckless also, but the type that was kind of cute._  
_

_That should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

__He was always so close, I was worried that he would see that I liked him. But, he never did, the Seaweed Brain.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile_

I just wanted him to drop everything for once, forget about the war, and kiss me. Maybe that was why I kissed him a few weeks ago. I just wanted him to kiss me already and see that I liked him.

_Get me with those green eyes  
Baby as the lights go down  
Give me something that will haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile_

Sparks fly every time he smiles, literally. I know I sound like a complete and utter lovesick Aphrodite girl, but I'm sad to say it's true.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea_

My mother would kill both me and him if we ever date. I know he's a bad idea… but I don't know. I think I really love him.

_You touch me once  
And it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you  
Imagined I would be_

He found out a few years ago that I was way better than he ever could've imagined. It's really something whenever he touches me in any way.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you  
I know it's no good_

To everyone else, I'm close off. I'm guarded, never letting my emotions get in the way. To him, I'm open. I can't hide from him. It's impossible to hide.

_And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile_

I would wait patiently, but I can hardly stand him being so clueless. Why can't he just kiss me and get it over with? That's what I did.

_Get me with those green eyes  
Baby as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile  
I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper  
Soft and slow_

He's so clueless! It makes me so frustrated at times. If you add Rachel, I'm suddenly ready to kill.

_I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a firework show_

I'm captivated when he speaks, not that I would ever tell him. He's interesting, like watching the fireworks at the end of the summer.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes  
Baby as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see Sparks Fly  
Whenever you smile  
And the Sparks Fly  
Oh baby smile  
And the Sparks Fly_

**I hope you liked it, jg13145. This was for you! You're the first who actually gave me a song suggestion! I had been thinking about doing Sparks Fly for awhile now, so no harm done!**


	5. Your Love is a Lie

**This for Elfera! The song is Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan. I decided to turn this one into a story/songfic. It's for Hera and Zeus.**

**Hera P.O.V**

_I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o' clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me where have you been?_

He was cheating on me again! Idiot! I was just sitting on Olympus all alone, and I saw him with some blonde girl with short shorts and a small tank top. I was fuming.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend  
All you want  
But I know  
Your love is a lie  
It's nothing but a lie  
You're nothing but a lie_

He was always cheating on me, and then he comes home and tells me that he loves me. He tells me that there's nobody else, but I know. I can see him. I can tell.

I stormed to _our_ room. I was tired of it. I wanted a divorce but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to just leave him, but what kind of goddess of marriage would I be if I divorced and left him? I couldn't believe I ever made the mistake of letting him trick me into marrying him. Stupid cheater!

I wish I had chosen to marry someone else other than _him_. It was a stupid mistake, but I couldn't fix it. I could never fix that stupid mistake I made so long ago. He just keeps going out and cheating, having children, and coming crawling back to me. I know he's been doing this for millennia, but I was sick of it. I hate all demigods because of the fact that their parents cheated on their spouses to have them. But, most of all, it reminds me of Zeus. He was so stupid for cheating on me. Why? Why couldn't he be faithful? He always apologizes, and sometimes I forgive him, but he always does it again. Why can't it stop?

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend  
All you want  
But I know  
Your love is a lie  
It's nothing but a lie  
You're nothing but a lie_

All of his love is nothing but a lie. He just tells me all of this crap and then goes against his word. He never changes, no matter how many times I plead for him to.

I am the goddess of marriage, family. That little daughter of Athena once told me that all I cared about was my perfect family, and I guess it's true. I do care about my perfect family, but my family is far from perfect. A goddess can dream, can't she? I just want a perfect family, where no one cheats, and all of their spouses to feel loved. I want to be a perfect family, but I'll never get it, because they'll never change.

Zeus cheats on me all the time. His love is a lie. _He _is a lie. But I guess I'll have to deal with it for thousands of millennia. He'll never change, and I have to stop hoping for him to.

_Your love is just a lie_

**What do you think? Good, right? I really hope you like it. Remember to review all of your song suggestions and maybe OCs. Or you could just tell me what you think. *hint, hint* **

**R&R, people, R&R! Right here!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Stronger

**The song is Stronger (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson, and it is for Thalia. It's not really a couple's song; it's more like a sad song for Thalia and Luke. This is for Wisegirl1000! Thanks for reading and reviewing people!**

**Thalia P.O.V**

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in __colour __  
And do the things I want_

I was sitting under my tree, thinking about Luke. The jerk poisoned my tree. He poisoned _me_.

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone_

I was turned into a tree, and he betrayed the camp. He betrayed us all, leaving us behind for evil.

_Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd running back  
Baby, you don't know me,  
Cause you're dead wrong_

I can't believe he would leave us and think we'll come running back like lost puppies! He was so stupid! Kronos doesn't build; he destroys. So all of the little fantasies Luke built up about what'll happen now that he was on Kronos's side, were completely wrong. He won't leave us alone if we join. He'll kill us when he's finished with us. We all know that, so why doesn't Luke?

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stronger  
Just me, myself, and I_

I was stronger now that he was gone. Sure, it hurt when I was first told by Annabeth, but I was fine now. He made his choice, and I made mine.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end  
The day you left was just my beginning  
In the end_

Finally, I was thinking about me and not him. Finally, I could just be me. I had never been the weak-hearted. I was never one to be broken-hearted. So why did he think I would come running to him because my daddy didn't talk to me? Why did he think I would come running to evil with no real reason?

He thought this because he's an idiot. He's a cold-hearted jerk. He hurt Annabeth, his family, _me_. He betrayed the gods, his friends, _his father_. But, I've been hurt too many times to just come running back. I was hurt by my mother, my father, Luke, etc. I wasn't going to just go to the dark side because I was hurt. I may feel unwanted by the gods at times, but I have friends who do want me. So I'm ready to just move on.

Because, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and since I'm not dead, I'm stronger. All of this pain, hurt, betrayal, just makes me stronger. I'm a fighter. I'm not a coward, a weakling. I'm stronger, a fighter. And, he should know that. It doesn't matter what he knows, though. Because, I've moved on and don't care what he knows or thinks about me. I'm Stronger.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
When I'm alone_

**I know it's kind of short, but it's Father's Day and I want to spend some time with my father. By the way, Happy Father's Day for all of you fathers! Hope you have a great day!**

**So what do you think? Tell me song choices, the people you want for those songs, etc. Just review!**


	7. What I've Overcome

**I'm so sorry! First, I visited my family, then some of my other family came down, and then school and volleyball started. I've been so busy lately. Please forgive me!**

**Okay so this is for Reyna. By the way, I'll do my best to do the songs you guys reviewed soon. I really will try.**

**What I've Overcome by Fireflight.**

_I've got this passion  
It's something I can't describe  
It's so electric  
It's like I've just come alive  
I feel this freedom  
Now that my past is erased  
I feel the healing  
I've found the meaning of grace_

Reyna walked through the camp, ignoring the stares. It wasn't always like this; she didn't always have this façade. She used to be free, wear her heart on her sleeve. Not now though, not anymore. She was strong, now. She thought she was free, then. But she wasn't. She was chained. And now, she broke the chains.

The Greeks visited often now that the two camps were at peace. Right now, Jason was talking to Hazel and Frank with his arm around Piper. Reyna wasn't jealous; no, he was her friend, her coworker. Not her crush.

Leo was standing slightly to the side, not talking to anyone. For once, he wasn't wearing a goofy look. He wasn't joking. He was just standing there. But of course, Reyna spoke too soon.

He caught sight of her and ran over. "Hello princess. How's it going?"

She scowled. "Go away, Valdez."

"Jeez, are you always this cold, princess?"

_If only you could see me yesterday  
Who I used to be before the change  
You'd see a broken heart  
You'd see the battle scars_

"Just go, Valdez." He looked at her for a moment.

"My name is Leo. L-E-O Come on, say it with me, reina. Leo." Reyna rolled her eyes and walked around him. Surprisingly, he didn't follow.

Later that night, as she lay alone in her rooms, she thought of what he said. No, she wasn't always so cold. She used to be so girly, a definite recruit to Circe's Island. She was happy. She thought she was free. Unfortunately, what she thought wasn't true. It never was.

It didn't matter anymore. She wasn't what she had done. She was what she'd overcome.

_I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome_

**So. Do you like? Probably not the best comeback chapter, but you know. You've got to do what you've got to do, right? Anyways, reina is Spanish for queen. That's right, I'm actually taking Spanish for once. **

**I hope you guys liked it and there will be more chapters to come!**


	8. Welcome to My Life

**Yes another chapter. I promised didn't I?**

**Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, Nico and Leo.**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

There he was. The Son of Hades himself, walking alone. He was looking down at the ground, kicking the rocks. To everyone else, he seemed as if he enjoyed be alone. He didn't.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With a big fake smile and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright_

There was the Son of Hephaestus, working on some new invention. He was cracking stupid jokes and getting shot down again and again. To everyone else, he didn't mind being shot down. But he did.

_You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To feel hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to My Life_

Both were hurt. Both were left out in the dark. The Son of Hephaestus was always kicked when he was already down. The Son of Hades was always right on the edge of breaking down. No one ever saved them.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You may think I'm happy but I'm not going be okay  
Everbody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like_

They were lied to, stabbed in the back, pushed around. Everyone thought they were happy, okay. But they weren't. They had to work, they had to do things themselves. They forced themselves to be okay. Yet, they never were.

Nico was lost. Leo was hurt. Nico was lied to. Leo was stabbed in the back. They both lost their families. Sometimes, it felt as if they weren't wanted at camp. Their fathers weren't exactly the best. So where do you go when everything goes wrong?

_Welcome to My Life._

**Still short, I know. But how am I supposed to write long song fics? Honestly. Anyways, this is for Elfera. I see you like Simple Plan, too then? Awesome. Remember to review and favorite and follow and all of that good stuff!**


	9. She's a Rebel

**So this is She's a Rebel by Green Day for Thalia. Oh and, a special thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'll try to do your songs as soon as possible. **

**This is for you, unknown reviewer!**

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's the salt of the Earth  
And she's dangerous_

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lover of Green Day. There was more to her than that, though not everyone knew. True, she was the lieutenant huntress for Artemis. Yes, she was very powerful and an illegal child. And yes, she did have a younger brother. But Thalia Grace was also a rebel.

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink of destruction_

If you'd look at her, you may only see a small bit of her rebellious attitude. She saved Annabeth once, twice. She helped bring Luke down, even though it killed her to do that. She saved Artemis once. She searched for Percy and saved him more than once. The gods had thought she was the one who would bring destruction. Could you blame them? Thalia Grace is a rebel.

_She sings a revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
But I just can't define  
Well nothing comes to mind_

Yes, Thalia Grace was a rebel and could be a valuable tool to anyone willing to take down the Olympians. Unfortunately for them, she's a rebel and would not allow them to tell her what to do. She could bring on a revolution and may actually take them down. She was powerful, remember?

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's the salt of the Earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel and saint, someone who could turn against you at any second. Though, if you're with her friends, she won't. She was loyal to them so the gods don't have to worry about her yet. Remember, she's dangerous.

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink of destruction_

She could destroy, she could build. Her friends love her because of that. She know right from wrong. But she's still a rebel. Don't you forget that.

**How was it? Hopefully, whoever you are that wanted this enjoyed it. I did the best I could, truly. Just so you know, the next chapter will be State of Grace by Taylor Swift for Percabeth. Next chapter's for you, NeonHedgehog!**


	10. State of Grace

**This is State of Grace by Taylor Swift for a couple that has been done before in this story and I'm sure you can guess who. *wink, wink* This is for Neon Hedgehog! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lights  
And all we know is touch and go  
We are alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same_

She never saw him coming. He just came into her life, and now her life will never be the same. It was the love story of the century, two best friends falling in love. They love each other until it hurts and bleeds and (hopefully not) fades in time.

_You come around and the armor falls  
Pierce the room like a cannon ball  
Now all we know is don't let go  
We are alone  
Just you and me  
Up in your room and our slates are clean  
Just twin fire signs  
Four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint  
And I love the shades are wrong  
We learn to live with the pain  
Mostly of broken hearts  
But this love is raging and wild_

_And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same _

They were extremely in love, never letting anyone tell them they would fall. Sure, their love wasn't calm and perfect; it was raging and wild and just the way they liked. They've learned to live through pain by now, so it's okay when the little arguments turn to huge fights. They know their love will last.

_This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You're my Achilles' heel  
This is the golden age of something good  
And right and real_

_And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same_

To him, love was ruthless. But when they loved, they played it good and right. When they started dating, it was the golden age of something good and right and real. He never saw it coming. He'll never be the same. But that's okay. She is his Achilles' heel. He loved her and what made it better was that their love was in the hands of the Fates. And it looked as if the Fates might have given him something that will last.

_And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same  
This is the state of grace_

**Good, eh? Remember to guess the couple and send me your songs! Though, don't be upset if it takes me awhile to get it up. I'm a bit swamped in songs right now.**


End file.
